Hothouse Handlings
by Acherona
Summary: Finding the perfect birthday gift for his mother is not easy, Itachi has discovered that the hard way. Horny brothers, rare flowers and frizzy hair…Can a sexy boyfriend save this horrid day? ItaSai


**Disclaimer** – I do not own Naruto or any of the characters there from; also I do not make any money of these writings.

**Warning** - Eh…Boys loving each other in the naked way, and possibly some traumatized flowers.

**Beta'd** – Beta'd by the awesome and angelic _theablackthorn_.

**AN** - _This is a birthday fic for the amazing and wonderful Caidanu, it's ItachixSai and I hope you'll like it. I had it posted on Y! before but wanted to post it here too._

**HAPPY, HAPPY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY CAI!!!**

**Hothouse Handlings.**

Itachi opened the glass door and stepped into the large green house. Moist heat instantly wrapped around him like a wet blanket and the Uchiha frowned, if his hair frizzed there would be blood to pay. Oh yes his _'precious'_ little brother would definitely pay, Itachi thought grimly as he pushed a silky black strand of hair behind his ear and noticed with disgust that it actually curled around his fingers…Itachi didn't do curls…just…no. With a heavy sigh Itachi walked deeper into the green abyss of plants looking for the one his mother would want.

Mikoto Uchiha was turning fifty and this was not to go unnoticed in the Uchiha household, and being the …err devoted son that he was, Itachi wanted to give his mother the perfect gift. The only trouble here was to think of what to give a woman who already had everything. Many ideas had been regarded and rejected. Then Itachi had had a brilliant idea, how about a new custom made kimono. That would be a perfect gift and he knew that his somewhat picky mother would appreciate it. So off to the shop he went, however finding your little brother in the back room, screwing his blond boyfriend silly on top of the rolls of shimmering silk had put a damper on Itachi's shopping mood. Needless to say there would be no kimono from Itachi's side and he hoped to God that his baby brother wouldn't give their mother one either; if he did Itachi might just have to gouge his eyes out.

He loved Sasuke and he loved Naruto but he didn't need to see that…I mean, who wants to see their little brother in a sexual manner? Besides Itachi felt like it was only yesterday both his brother and the blond had been running around the house playing ninja's and stuff, it was difficult to admit that his brother was now a man and all grown up, no matter what…Itachi really didn't want to know what the two of them were playing these days.

After the flop with the kimono idea, Itachi was back to square one and the big day was rapidly approaching. Mikoto liked things that were unique, one of a kind and so with a little help from…._'a friend'_ Itachi had thought of an orchid, not just any orchid but a _Phal amboinesis flava_, it's pure pale beauty highly sought after.

Suddenly Itachi heard the soft scratching of pencil against paper and a soft almost invisible smile appeared on his lips. There surrounded by lush green leaves and flowers in all colors of the rainbow was his own highly sought after pale beauty.

It had been almost two months since Itachi last saw his lover and he could feel his pants tightening at just the sight of that pale skin, soft black hair and those perfect, lush, bow-shaped lips. Two months was really too long with only ones right hand and hurried web conversations as company. Itachi couldn't wait for Sai to graduate from university and return home to him.

"What is it with you and orchids anyway?" Itachi asked softly and felt a shiver of satisfaction when Sai startled a bit at the sound of his voice. "Are they that fun to draw?"

Dark eyes turned to lock on equally dark ones as Sai regarded his question seriously. "No, they're not more satisfying to draw than anything else, I like the name."

Itachi let his eyes roam over his lover as Sai spoke, taking in slender lines and lean muscles. Sai was wearing a black tank top that might as well have been painted on and dark blue, ripped jeans that showed teasing glimpses of pale, soft skin…Itachi felt his mouth water and his cock twitch.

"Name?" Itachi had to draw his attention back to the conversation at hand.

Sai nodded. "Orchid means testicles you know…I like that." He replied without changing expression or taking his eyes of the drawing pad in his lap.

If Itachi hadn't been an Uchiha his jaw might have dropped but as it was now he just raised an eyebrow. "You don't say…Then I understand your fascination with them, you can never have enough of testicles after all." Great now he would think of balls every time he saw a flower but he would give his mother the orchid anyway, it was Sai who had suggested it after all and Itachi liked to make his lover happy…and Sai had impeccable taste, he had chosen him after all and that spoke for itself.

Needing to be closer to his lover, Itachi walked forward and sat down on the bench beside Sai, feeling the warmth of the other's body and smelling his shampoo, the scent of sandalwood invading his senses. A light sheen of sweat covered Sai's skin in the humid heat, making it glow softly. Not being able to resist he leaned in and licked a path across Sai's jaw and down his neck, smirking when Sai leaned his head the other way, presenting more of his tempting skin.

"I've missed you, my very own curly Sue" Sai whispered and pulled on a stray strand of silky hair as Itachi bit down lightly on his pulse point.

"Hn…" Itachi bit down harder but his eyes were soft and humor glittered in them as he looked at Sai, hmm he must be going soft with age…It just felt so good to have Sai back in his arms after having him gone for so long. He supported his lover's choice to go to the best art school there was but that didn't mean he didn't miss him when he was away.

Long, slender fingers reached out and ran over exposed skin through the rips in those sinful jeans. Sai's breathing grew heavier and the sketchpad dropped from his lap as he turned and claimed Itachi's lips in a deep hungry kiss. Their tongues danced and tangled together as they got reacquainted with the taste and feel of each other. Fingers tangled in hair and hearts were beating hard and fast.

This was perfect, they were perfect together and Itachi wanted to remind Sai of that, rebrand himself onto the other until he was all the artist would ever crave.

"Mmhmmm, we shouldn't be doing this here, it's an open hothouse and someone could come in at any moment." Sai moaned as Itachi's devious fingers stroked his inner thigh through a hole in the jeans.

"Don't tell me you're scared." Itachi teased, all the trauma of walking in on his brother in a public place forgotten by the temptation that was Sai.

"Pffft, in your dreams, why should I be scared of someone seeing me? I look good and I know it…it's your curly ass I was concerned about." Sai taunted back and yelped when sharp teeth closed around his earlobe rather harshly and a growl sounded from deep down in his lover's throat.

"We don't mock the hair…I'll just have to see to it that your mouth is too busy for teasing words now won't I?" Itachi growled softly as he continued to nip at Sai's pale skin, marking him with purple bruises. Sai's skin was the loveliest canvas and Itachi was making a masterpiece, marking his lover and showing the world who he belonged to.

Itachi raised his hands to run them underneath Sai's tight shirt; he wanted to feel every inch of the smooth, warm skin he had been deprived of for so long. He was surprised to find that his hands were shaking a bit and quickly clenched and unclenched them to make it stop. Uchiha's didn't tremble and shake just by being reunited with their love, it was unacceptable. Then again Sai had always been different making Itachi feel and do un-Uchiha like things…Sai made Itachi feel alive, made him feel period. His breath always hitched in his throat and his heart always beat just a little faster in the presence of his younger lover. Itachi figured that this feeling might be what people called love…Otherwise he might have some sort of heart condition, triggered by smooth, lean, dark haired artists too fucking sexy for their own good. Either way he was screwed; and so Itachi preferred it to be in the pleasurable way.

Itachi continued to run his hands up Sai's torso, pushing the shirt upwards and revealing more pale skin. Silently Itachi motioned for Sai to raise his arms so that Itachi could peel the shirt from him. Sai complied and his shirt slipped over his head, mussing his hair up before falling to the floor. Itachi's eyes raked over his lover with both pride and greed. Sai was so fucking beautiful, perfect in every way and he was all his. Itachi leaned into the shorter raven and dragged his tongue along that long, slender neck, slowly sliding his wet muscle down Sai's chest, licking and tasting him. Itachi stopped for a moment at an erect, pale pink nipple, biting down on the nub and tasting the slightly salty flavor that came from the humid heat inside the hothouse.

"Yessss 'Tachi…I've missed this missed us…so fucking much!" For once Sai's voice was filled with honest emotion as he tangled his fingers in Itachi's long hair, holding his lover close to his heated flesh, wanting to feel the other's closeness…wanting more.

Itachi's hands tightened their hold on his lover's hips at Sai's words, he had missed the other too, the days were dreary and long without him. It didn't help that his brother threw his ridiculously happy relationship with the blond in his face at every passing moment, Itachi was happy for his brother but it was still hard to be away from his lover for so long. That's why he was planning to make as much of the time that he _did_ have with his lover count. Itachi attacked Sai's smooth flesh with vigor, as he released the nipple and trailed down his lover's body, feeling taut muscles and counting each rib with the tip of his tongue. He made Sai get up from the bench and then he fell onto his knees in front of him. He pressed kisses to the other man's stomach and dipped his tongue inside Sai's shallow navel. He released the strong hold he had on Sai's hipbones and moved his hands to unbutton those tight, ripped jeans. He popped the button and slowly pulled the zipper down before carefully peeling them away.

Aaah, his boy went commando, Itachi smirked as his nostrils were filled with the scent that was pure Sai, a scent that was as familiar to him as his own but which he had still struggled to remember on those lonely nights when his right hand was his only company.

Itachi leaned in and nuzzled the inky black, soft pubic hairs that surrounded his lover's erect penis. The smell and feel of Sai made him feel intoxicated and it made his own cock throb harder inside his pants.

Sai quivered as he felt Itachi's breath wash over his rigid member. Seeing his proud lover on his knees before him, nuzzling his crotch was a heady sight and it almost made Sai's knees buckle. It had been so long since they were together like this and he was torn by the growing impatiens to feel more and the need to make it last forever.

Itachi stared at Sai's cock with longing and something that moved into downright reverence. He could feel Sai's breath hitch as he snaked his tongue out and lapped at the other's cock head, running his muscle around it and tasting the precum that beaded there before opening his mouth wider and taking Sai all the way inside the wet cavern.

Sai moaned loudly and tightened his hold on Itachi's hair. He rocked his hips, trying to get more of himself down the Uchiha's throat, making keening noises with every gentle thrust. He didn't want to hurt or choke his lover but he wanted…_needed_ to feel so much more.

Itachi grasped Sai's hips again, holding the other steady and controlling the depths of his thrusts as he got lost in Sai, the taste of him and the familiar feeling of the weight of his cock on his tongue. His mouth followed the known contours of Sai's cock, feeling veins and ridges and the rapid, pulsating beat, the rhythm of Sai's heart…ba-thumping loud and clear in his ears, on his tongue…resonating with his own. It was wonderful and Itachi didn't want to stop.

"'Tachi…" Sai panted, curling his finger in Itachi's hair and dragging the other's wet mouth away from his cock, locking his eyes with his lover's. "I'll come if you don't quit, you make me feel too good and I want more…I need to feel you." Sai looked at Itachi's swollen, red lips and had to struggle not to shove the Uchiha's mouth back around his aching cock…Damn but Itachi giving head was beautiful beyond belief and Sai was proud that he was the only one allowed to see that stunning sight.

Itachi released the other's member regretfully with one last lick to the leaking head and helped Sai step out of his jeans that were still pooled around his ankles. "Don't worry love, we're not done yet." He said huskily. Itachi lowered Sai to the floor of the hothouse, feeling the warm damp soil against their skin but not caring. Looking at Sai surrounded by dark green leaves and flowers in all the colors of the rainbow made his chest tighten and again Itachi frowned…Maybe it was time to see a doctor about this weird chest tightening he had whenever he was close to Sai. He forgot everything else when Sai looked up at him and smiled…a true, honest and loving smile that chased away all of Itachi's darkness.

"Even though I love the color of this," Sai fingered Itachi's dark red shirt. "I think that you are overdressed for the occasion." With that Sai's long nimble fingers started to unbutton the dress shirt and pushing it off of strong shoulders before tossing it to the side where Sai's own clothes lay in a crumpled heap.

"Hn." Was Itachi's only reply but he helped Sai undress him until he was as naked as his lover, he couldn't wait to feel Sai's skin against his own.

When Itachi was bared to him, Sai stilled all his movements and just looked at Itachi, all teasing gone from his features. His dark eyes filled with a seriousness and something that Itachi found himself desperately hoping was love.

That single look stripped away all of Itachi's defenses and he felt so vulnerable under it. He wasn't sure he liked the feeling but there was nothing he could do. He needed to break the hold Sai's gaze had over him so Itachi leant in and claimed that perfect bow-shaped mouth in a soul-searing kiss. He hoped he could make Sai feel what he felt without using words, Itachi wasn't good with words unless he used them to scathe, hurt and belittle…used them in business and manipulation, then he was brilliant and dangerous. Words of love got stuck in his throat and felt like cotton on his tongue. He hoped his actions would speak what he couldn't say and that Sai would understand.

Sai bucked up against him and rubbed their erections together, causing delicious friction. Itachi was reminded that he'd waited long enough. He fished for his pants and reached into a pocket, pulling out a small container of lube. At Sai's raised eyebrow he just raised one of his own and smirked…Really Sai must have known that no matter where they were Itachi wouldn't leave his ass alone during their reunion. Itachi crawled up into a sitting position and settled between Sai's open thighs. He slowly twisted the vial's cap off and smirked in amusement at Sai's quickening breath and the way he spread his thighs wider…Oh yeah, his lover wanted it just as badly as he did.

Coating his fingers in the slick lotion Itachi tossed the little tube to the side, not caring where it landed. Then he turned his attention back to the gorgeous man underneath him. Sai was lying on his back on the soil and flower covered floor of the greenhouse, his perfect and lean body relaxed and with a slight blush on his pale skin. Itachi watched him hungrily…wantonly. Sai had such power over him. Sai was spread wide open before his eyes, taut, trusting and completely gorgeous.

"Come on lover, what are you waiting for?" Sai purred and ran his own hands up and down his body, arching and showing Itachi where he wanted him.

With a curse Itachi returned from his reverent admiration of his perfect lover…What was he waiting for? He raised his lube covered fingers and brought them towards Sai's body. He let them travel over Sai's soft sac, knowing his lover was sensitive there before continuing on lower, circling his tight, pink entrance. Sai writhed beneath him and it made Itachi ache, he was so hard, so filled with longing for the other.

Itachi let the tip of his finger skim over the tiny hole, circling it and tickling the soft flesh before barely dipping inside for a moment. Sai was so hot and so tight. Itachi wanted nothing more that to just plunge inside but it had been a long time since they had done this and he didn't want to hurt his lover.

As if reading his mind, Sai snorted and raised his hips. "I'm not some weak, blushing virgin, I want this just as much as you do and I can take it."

"Hn." Itachi responded by pushing the entire length of two fingers inside and scissoring them.

Sai tensed up for a moment before relaxing again and pushing back on the fingers, eager to take more.

Itachi wiggled his fingers inside Sai's tight heat, searching for that little gland that would make everything so much better for his lover. He knew he found it when Sai let out a keening wail and arched his back like a bow. Itachi continued to abuse the spot inside Sai until the other was almost sobbing, then he eased his fingers out, slathered the remaining lube from his fingers onto his cock and positioned himself. He couldn't wait any longer, he needed to be inside Sai now…at this very moment, his whole body ached with longing and need for the other.

Itachi grabbed the base of his cock with a slightly trembling hand and guided himself inside, he let out a panting breath, trying to be careful, to not go faster than Sai could handle. His hands gripped the back of Sai's thighs, raising his lover's slender hips higher while sinking slowly but quite forcefully inside the other's tight passage. Finally after what seemed like an eternity, his swollen and aching balls bumped up against Sai's smooth ass cheeks and he paused.

Itachi struggled to not close his eyes in bliss, he wanted to keep them open and watch his lover through this. He continued to hold still, waiting for Sai to adjust and be ready. "Are you okay?" He asked in a strangled voice.

Sai nodded and started to rock beneath him, awkwardly fucking himself on Itachi's hard cock. With a groan Itachi let himself go and started to thrust into that glorious heat, moaning at the way Sai felt around him.

Itachi let go of Sai's thighs and gently cupped his lover's face, looking straight at him as he moved…easing forward and backing out, over and over again. He leaned closer and kissed Sai, thrusting his tongue inside his lover's mouth with the same rhythm he used to fuck him.

Time and place lost all meaning…The only thing that mattered was Sai and the pleasure they made each other feel…Itachi was craving Sai like he craved air and he wanted to make each caress, each touch and each sigh that spilled from those perfect lips count. His fingers teased Sai's skin, setting it on fire. Sai in return dragged his fingers down Itachi's heated and sweaty back, making it tingle in pleasure.

Itachi loved every moment of being inside of Sai but it wasn't enough, he wanted more, wanted it deeper. He pulled out, ignoring Sai's whining protest at being left empty and pushed the other on to his stomach and then to his knees.

The Uchiha ran his hands down Sai's back, caressing every inch of skin before spreading the mounds of Sai's ass with his thumbs, staring at the winking hole and plunging back inside.

Sai tossed his head back and screamed.

This was perfection and this was heaven…When Itachi was one with Sai, his life had meaning and all was right with the world. He leaned over and molded his body against Sai's back while continuing to thrust inside him. Itachi snaked his right hand around Sai's sweat slicked body and grasped his lover's neglected cock.

Itachi jerked and pulled on Sai's member in time with his thrusts, he could feel himself approaching climax and he wanted Sai to come too. He didn't have to wait long, Sai's muscles soon tensed and his cock hardened. Itachi could feel Sai clamp down on his length and hear Sai's moans and mewls as warm, white come coated his fingers.

Itachi pulled his hand away, brought it to his mouth and licked it clean, savoring the taste of Sai.

Itachi peeled himself of Sai's back and watched Sai's ass swallow his cock repeatedly. Sai bucked into him, taking his cock and milking him deliciously. Itachi was going dizzy with pleasure.

.

Itachi felt his orgasm approach rapidly. It started in his belly, expanding outward, like waves on a stormy sea, slowly but inevitably gaining in strength. His balls tightened, his cock hardened, beads of sweat rolled down his back and making his long hair stick to his skin in damp curls. Itachi kept his eyes on his lover while blood roared in his ears and his muscles flexed. His cock pulsed in something of a counter-rhythm to Sai's trembling in the aftershocks of the artists own climax. He finally gave in to his thunderous orgasm, slamming into his lover one last time, and emptying his cock deep inside Sai.

Sai's knees gave out and Itachi landed on top of him, too spent to move. Itachi's heartbeat still roared in his ears and his muscles were still goo from the intense orgasm he'd had. Finally he found enough strength to roll off of Sai so he wouldn't crush him. He gathered the other in his arms and tangled their limbs together…Not wanting to let go of the closeness they were sharing.

Sai purred against his chest. "That was amazing, I've missed that, missed us."

Itachi tightened his arms around Sai. "Hn…"

A small smile appeared on Sai's lips. "I love you too."

Yes Sai was perfect and Sai understood, Itachi couldn't say the words but he did feel them and Sai knew. Itachi nuzzled his nose in Sai's silky hair, feeling sleepy and content.

"So tell me...Since you walked in on them, Is Naruto really dickless? I've always wondered about him."

Itachi groaned as very unwanted images flooded his mind again.

"Do you think your mother will like the flower? Take a close look at its shape and you'll see where the testicle name comes from…I find it quite intriguing what nature can do."

"Shut up Sai."

Itachi started to kiss Sai again to keep his mouth occupied, the boy still had a lot to learn about pillow talk and afterglow…But Itachi wouldn't want him any other way.

Things were just heating up when Itachi heard a strangled gasp followed by a loud shout. "Oh hell no!!! I did not need to see this, why did you bring me here bastard? Now I'm scarred for life, I'll never be able to look at a flower again…And hey…Is Itachi's hair curly?!?"

"Shut up moron and let's go."

Itachi smirked happily…revenge was indeed sweet, even when it was unplanned. All except the hair comment…that was highly unwelcome. His dark eyes followed his brother dragging a complaining blond out of the hothouse. He leaned over his lover with a happy sigh.

"Now where were we?"

Sai grinned, reached up and pulled his lover on top of him to show exactly where they'd left off …and more.

**The End.**

**AN** - _Thank you so much for reading, reviews are much appreciated._


End file.
